The Prank of A Lifetime
by arianna spellcaster
Summary: Chapter 7 uploaded!! Fred And George have Created the prank to end all pranks. Watch as the story unfolds...
1. A Plan Hath hatched

A Loud series of bangs, whizzes, and pows poured from behind the mahogany door.Two red heads were pressed together in controlled thought, two mischievous grins plastered to their identical faces.Fred shouted over the ruckus We've done it dear brother!The world's most brilliant prank. 

Won't mum be proud?? George asked with a devious grin and a sarcastic drawl._(Hrmm can't we all just imagine that??George being sarcastic)_He held up a purple vial of potion. 

Now.. Whom shall we give this to?Which two some bodies deserve this more than anything? 

Ahh Fred, I'm ashamed of you.It's not who deserves it that is the question.Who would be the funniest to watch? 

Oh of course, George you're right. 

Of course I'm right. 

Right On. 

Yes, I'm always Right. _(Guys! Shush! Please.The people wanna read a story not endless dialogue from two pranksters.)_

Uh isn't that dialogue? George asked pointedly._(Oh stuff it George!)_

Where'd that voice come from?Fred wondered aloud.A few minutes passed in silence and suddenly Fred shouted in alarm.AHA! I've got it!Who hates each other more than anyone else in the school. 

Snape and McGonnagall? 

Snape and Parvati? 

Snape and Hermione? 

Snape and Patil? 

Snape and Ginny? 

Snape and Ms. Trelwaney? 

NO! NO! NO! 

Snape and Ms Hooch? 

No Stupid Not Snape! 

Oh I know!Draco and Harry! 

That's bloody gross! 

Uh, I don't know, Fred Why don't you tell me? the mischief in his eyes aching to wreak havoc on the innocent boiling up as the minutes passed. 

Draco and Hermione That's who!Can't you just imagine The look on Hermione's face when Draco-Pureblood-Holier-than-thou Malfoy becomes infatuated with her?The same smile was mirrored on each of the brother's faces as they realized the full calamity this prank would cause.Well maybe not the full calamity.


	2. Set The Ball Rolling

The party was in full swing on Halloween night.The pumpkin juice was tasty and the twins were contemplating ways to set the prank of the century into action.Then it donned on Fred, and he quickly spouted it off to George, within seconds they were prancing on Draco.As the students of Hogwarts all danced around, George purposely landed into Draco causing him to splash his pumpkin juice all over poor Fred._(Ahh a wet Fred.. YUMMMY.)_

Oh Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.And Look all of your pumpkin juice splashed onto the floor and all over Fred.Let me go fix you another drink.George took the glass, wich proved to be Fred's cue to grab Hermione for a dance.George slipped the purple liquid in with a fresh cold glass of pumpkin juice before handing it back to Draco.here you go ole chap, Sorry for the inconvenience. Draco merely sneered back ah he grabbed the glass from George's outstretched hands.

Draco took one heavy drink, only to stand face to face with Hermione herself.You stupid mud blood what are you doing here?Why not find your boyfriend Weasley and get the hell out of my sight. (_Ooh evil malfoy, yum)_

You're a nasty twit Malfoy! And how many times do I have to tell you that Ron is NOT my boyfriend.(_That's telling him Hermione!You go Girl! Hehe)_

hey you mean even Weasels have taste?Draco would have said something more, but he suddenly felt light headed, his stomach was doing flip-flops, his pulse began to race.When he looked up, there standing before him was a totally new Hermione.Her brown hair was no longer frizzy and horrendous, but curly and beautiful.Her eyes were the color of chocolate, and he wanted to sit and bask in the wonder that was Hermione. (_I'm sorry I know that's a little rich even for me, but hey I'm the author I can do that =P)_

Yes Draco Weasels have taste.. I mean We, Ron and I are not together and have never been together.Anger bubbled up reaching her eyes in a millisecond and for the first time, Draco felt it hurt him as much as it hurt her.

The music changed to a slow song, and as Hermione turned curtly on her heel to walk away, Draco's hand touched her arm.Her brown hair whipped around as she turned hatefully to face him.What do you want now you freaking bugger?

Uh, Mione?Can, what I mean to say is.. Well, May I have this dance?Draco suddenly found himself dying to dance with her.A Look of utter horror and disdain passed over her features, a sneer adorned her lips and she scoffed at him. 

You, Draco Malfoy Dance with ME?Sarcasm dripped off every spiteful word.

Um, yeah. He replied hopefully.Please it's only one dance?

I think not.With that she again turned on her heel and found her friends at the other side of the room.Once there she relived her tale, to a laughing table of Gryffindors.Fred and George sat at the center ready to own up to their accomplishment when out of nowhere Malfoy came creeping up.He held a bouquet full of Goldenrod and Roses the size of a picnic basket.His sneer was replaced by a wonderful smile.(_Boy that thought is a bit unearthing isn't it?)_

Hermione, these are for the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.

Well I'd better go find her then. Fred stated over the sudden hush of the hall.Causing most of the students to chuckle.Hermione however gave a death glare, causing him to sit down almost at once.

I don't know what the hell you think your doing Malfoy, but I don't want your flowers.Take them and whatever incantation you put on them and get the hell away from me, before I kick your arse.She muttered in his ear, pushing him backwards as she sat back down to the table.A single snigger escaped from Harry's mouth, and soon the whole table was laughing.


	3. The Crisis Unfolds

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews its great to know that someone reads what i write. Fred and George are bad lil boys.. but hey I can deal with them.. sooner or later...Now I need your help.. what should happen next??? What would YOU like to see?

disclaimer: No own, broke, dont sue. TADA!!!

The Halloween party ended with Draco running off towards his dorms.The Gryffindors disbanded and headed back to their rooms as well, crawling into bed.Fred and George however sat in the common room co-conspiring for at least another hour.

Fred You know the potion?How long does it last?

Uh.. well I made a small batch of the love potion we learned about in Snape's class a few weeks back.Ah Bloody hell, what did he say about the length.Fred's face contorted into a horrendous site.Ahh,I think he said it was permanent.Oh no.. Fred began to laugh a little harder, then into a full-fledged guffaw.Oh my imagine it Him in love with a Gryffindor, a muggle born at that!I think we should ride it out a bit longer before telling Hermione the bad news. _(You guys gave Draco a PERMANENT POTION???How awful!The poor guy.I'll just have to tell him!)_

Where'd that voice come from? Fred asked. _(I'm the Narrator, the writer, and I'm gonna tell him-)_Zippo Silencio! Fred shouted waving his wand, silencing the incessant talking for the time being.

)*(

Early the next morning Draco's bed was empty, made and looked hardly slept in.Down the halls of Hogwarts he walked, towards what he presumed was Dumbledore's office. Draco spoke the password one of the prefects had told him would allow him into the headmaster's office.Yes Mr. Malfoy?The silver haired wizard asked from behind his desk.A red Phoenix looked down at the young man.

May I transfer houses please?

That is a rather strange request.I'll have to confer with your head of house among other things.But I'll return you an answer within the week.Draco smiled a wide toothy smile, and left the room Leaving Dumbledore stroking his chin.

_(Mmf mmfmfmmf mmff)_ Narrator is that you? Dumbledore asked looking around the room incredulously. (_Mmmf!Mmmf!)_ Dumbledore cried aloud, and suddenly the Narrator could speak once more._(Thankyou!Those intolerable Weaselys!I swear you say one word and it's a silence spell!)_

Do you have any idea why Draco Malfoy wants to change Houses?

_(Of course!I'm the narrator, I'm the one behind the WHOLE mess, well almost the whole mess, there's a couple others involved.I'm not going to tell you everything but it has to involve him bringing flowers to one Hermione Granger.Stick that under your hat and let it brew.)_ Narrators, can't live with them, can't have a story without them So Draco's bringing flowers to Hermione This is an interesting turn of events, I think I'll let this play itself out.No matter what Severus says, no love potion is permanent.Unless the person wishes it so.

*^*

Breakfast was the usual affair with one thing amiss, Draco.He was late, his usual Goons were seated at the Slytherin table wearing their black robes with green sashes.But seeing them there without Draco was a bit off.Then it happened, Fred and George were seated at one end of the table when a unanimous nod decided they would explain their prank.My fellow Gryffindors, Fred and I have something to say about.. Malfoy?Just as they question floated into the air did Draco waltz in wearing robes in red and gold.A question plagued his face as he attempted to decide where to sit. He could not sit at the Slytherin table, not with Crabbe and Goyle looking at him with such venomous glares.He finally chose to sit at the end of the long Gryffindor table, far away from the conversation.

The smell of fish polluted the air as a Pug nosed blonde wandered up with the two before mentioned goons by her side. Draco dear, why are you wearing those hideous colors.A sneer plastered to her lips, a disapproving glare in her eyes.

I thought a change in attire was necessary every now and then don't you, Pansy?Besides, Hermione wears these colors they can't be all bad.A sigh passed through his lips, and a slap resounded through the halls.If you feel that way you can have Hermione, I don't want you.I'd rather have Goyle!she turned on her heel and walked off, the fishy smell died away.


	4. The Straw that broke the Camels Back

disclaimer I own nadda, but the things i could do with fred and george.. sigh..

Draco sat quietly at the end of the table for the rest of breakfast looking as though his pet snake died.Every few moments he'd look over at the far end of the table his eyes straying to look at Hermione, his Hermione.He stared so long that he didn't' notice her walking towards him only stand inches before his face.

What ARE you looking at?

Uh.. um, The most.. uh.. Never mind you wouldn't believe me if I told you.His chest heaved with a choked back sigh, and he stormed off.

Fred and George sat at the end of the table next to tears, reveling in the fact that Draco was nearly crying. (_Psst.) _I thought I silenced you _(Well Dumbledore unsilenced me.I think it's timeyou fix your mistake, Did you see him, and look at Hermione, she's so confused, the next thing that could happen is she'll fall for him.That could be catastrophic.) _No that would be funny._(It would be horrible)_ (_Terrible)_

The entire lunchroom stared at Fred, and Madam Pomfrey wandered up with her wand outstretched.I think you may need to come to the hospital with me young man.Lord knows what's wrong with you talking into space like that.Reckon Voldemort Might have had his way with you.We'll need to check you over completely.Give you some medicine just in case.She muttered as she dragged one half of our red-headed duo towards the infirmary.

You mean we are the only one's who can hear you? George asked under his breath as he watched his brother being pulled away by the plump med-wizard. _(only people I want to hear me can hear me.It's time for you to set things straight.)_ It was permanent. We can't fix it._(Well you better start working on it. Or This story will never end and I'll be your worst nightmare. Capice?)_Terror donned on his face, and he raced towards the library, aching for a cure.


	5. Revelation

Disclaimer:I own nada.There That's done. Wipes hands on robes…

A/N:Little to no Twinks in this section.This is the revealing, its kinda sappy romancey.. If this story stays this way I may have to change it from Humor to Romance… hrmmm maybe.. nah.. I hope to bring back the humor SOON. =)

Thanks for all the reviews too I love it!

# 

# 

# Revelations

Hermione Granger was seated at a table at the back of the library, intently reading her schoolbooks, attempting to finish off her homework for that weekend in one night.Just as she finished her Charms homework and closed the textbook did she hear the sniffling of another student at a table behind a row of library books?She peered through the opening of a shelf only to see Draco Malfoy with his head in his hands, white blonde hair spilling through his fingers, and shoulders heaving as he cried.She felt a deep sorrow for the young man sitting only a few feet away, and against her better judgment went to sit beside him.

"Draco what's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately.Usually you don't even seem to have feelings and now.. Now your crying in the library."

"I don't know, Hermione.I went to the dance feeling just like I always did, hating Potter and Weasley and not liking you much either, but then something happened.I don't know what, and when I looked at you.It's stupid and I know you don't want to hear it."He turned away from her staring at a spot on the wall.

"Damnit, I might regret this but I do want to hear it.I've never seen you so upset Draco.See I care I'm even calling you Draco!Instead of Malfoy.Something is definitely wrong and I want to help if I can."

"You want to know?Do you?Then I'll tell you.I went to the dance hating Potter, Hating Weasley, Completely pissed off at you for always knowing all the answers, for always being everyone's best pupil, for even getting under Snape's exterior at times, and then I cam home from the dance.I came home from the dance in love with you."

"You what?You can't be in love with me.It's not possible, I'm a Muggle Born, what would your father say?"

"I don't care.All I care about is what you think.I've spent every night since the dance dreaming of you, of holding you, and loving you.I've wanted nothing more than to talk to you like a human being, and I know that I can't.Because I never treated you like the person that you were.I always treated you like my father wanted me to treat people.Like Voldemort wanted me to treat people."Hermione's heart seemed to swell with unknown feelings for the young man sitting beside her.Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his body wanting to comfort his tears.

"Draco it'll be alright.Think, did anything happen at the party, anything at all? Did you hit your head eat anything strange?Anything?"

"No.. Nothing.Wait! Gred and Forge.. Err Fred And George!One of them bumped into me, spilling my pumpkin juice all over the other, damn if they don't look the same.They got me some more to drink, It tasted a bit off, but I didn't seem to care.I figured someone just spike the punch again.Someone always spikes the punch.What did they do?" He all but cried, causing the librarian to send a loud shush in their general direction.

"Draco come with me, we have to see Dumbledore." Hermione stated firmly as she gathered her things and pulled a much happier Draco out of the library by the hand.

A/N:More to come..Thanks For Reading!!!


	6. anti-antidotes?

Hey guys thanks for reading, and double thanks for all the reviews.. Ya'll are real inspiring.. Gred and Forge in this chappie!And uh some antidotes maybe…oh well just read…

Disclaimer: just the same as always no own, wish I did….

"I think it's time for a new prank." Fred stated to George as they sat in the back of the library pouring over books filled with antidotes, as of yet they had found nothing in the way of Love Potion Antidotes."I was thinking.. Maybe this time we could use a Banana, a chocolate frog, and a game of exploding snap.Oh Hell look at this!" He nearly shouted the last statement as he found a page filled with hearts in the book he was looking at.

George stared down at the book, both twins open mouthed stared at the text.

--

# Love Potion Antidotes

** **

In recent years, many witches and wizards have attempted to use and make such potions. However,As these things do not exist, no antidote is available.Many such Love Potions are merely an emotion amplifier.If severe Hate is the emotion, then even more sever hatred will be the result.Love, Hate, and Passion are all very closely related, and as this is the case, sometimes when given an emotion amplifier, these boundaries are crossed, resulting in confusion on the behalf of the user.But for cases when Love is the outcome, the person loved at least on a subconscious level, the one they first see.

Emotion Amplifiers only work for a few short hours, but the after results may be permanent.Once the feelings are felt, one rarely strays from those feelings.

--

"It wasn't OUR FAULT!" George shouted, gaining him a horrible look from the librarian.(_Yes it was_)

"no it wasn't , see it says so right here." (_All right whatever, it wasn't your fault per say, but who gave the amplifier to Draco? Huh.. that's right, I'm correct.Now don't you have double potions or something?_)

"ya so?Uh I said.. Ya so?"no one answered."Where'd ya go?"

*^*

Draco and Hermione rushed towards Dumbledore's office.So quickly in fact that Hermione had yet to notice that she was still gripping Draco's hand tightly.She paused momentarily to spout out the password to Dumbledore's office."Blue Mushroom."But to no avail, the door would not open."Blue Mushroom." She shouted, but the voice of reason in her head told her perhaps that was no longer the password."Shit."

"Mione, my love, I don't think that's the password either.How about Pepper steak?Chocolate Frog?"

"Chicken Fingers?Lemon Drop?Mutton Chops?"Suddenly the door swung open allowing them to pass up the stairs and into his office.

"Mutton chops?"Draco asked incredulously, Hermione nodded attempting to keep a straight face.

They reached a large oak desk, with a large leather chair turned towards the far wall.A phoenix burst into flames at their right, causing them to jump in shock.Hermione might have felt sorry for it, if she didn't know about the strange life cycles of such birds.

"Wow did you see that?"Draco crowed, pulling his hand away from Hermione's and pointed at the ugly little phoenix chick.The loss of contact returned her focus to the matter at hand. 

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked the back of the chair.The chair swiveled around to show.. "Oh My God Professor?"….


	7. Resolutions

Resolutions

Resolutions.

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot, all else belongs to the wonderful JKR except for the narrator and that is me….

AN: This is the end, thanks to all who read.I enjoyed writing this.

"No Me is Winky.Me was cleaning Professors office when you came in.Winky was scared, so Winky hid.Dobby say that if anyone catches Winky, that Winky get into trouble.Winky don't want trouble, misses Hermione.Winky just want to clean Professor's office."

"Winky do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?"

"No Winky do not, Winky is done, Bye Misses Hermione."With that the little house elf walked away, leaving the two students to stand in confusion.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked exasperated, but Draco just stared at her adoringly.

"You know Hermione, you're beautiful.I love the way your hair lays on your shoulders the way your cheeks dimple ever so slightly when you smile."She looked at Draco with confusion brewing in her eyes.

"Draco, I want you to think long and hard on your feelings towards me.As much as it is flattering that you love me wholeheartedly.I want you to know for sure if that is the honest feelings that you feel.What I mean is.If you really love me, you will think of how you are acting and let me have time to get used to this.And maybe one day I can love you too."This all rushed out in a gasp of breathe.

A bridge of understanding was formed, and one day if it were in the cards, The two will find the love that was dropped so haphazardly into the lap of one unsuspecting Draco.

*^*

_Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Located in the back of the potions classroom, Our two Pranksters are brewing a new potion._

_ _

"Will you sod off?" Fred asked as he dropped an eye of newt into the cauldron.

_I most certainly will not!Have you come up with an antidote?_

_ _

"Yes, If we do what we did before exactly backwards, it should work as an antidote!" George shouted in amazement of his answer.

_That's a long shot!What if something happens?Like it explodes?Or you're killed._

_ _

"That isn't going to happen though. Everything will be fine." 

"Dragon Heartstrings, Bats Wing, and Finally Unicorn Tears." Just before Fred dropped the unicorn tears into the concoction, did the door slam open.

"What do you Weasleys think your doing in my classroom after Lights out?You should be in your common room, not using my ingredients to make who knows what."Severus Snape seemingly flew from the door to their side.His presence shaking Fred's concentration, and he dropped the bottle of Tears into the cauldron.In a flood of potion, all Professor Snape was covered in dripping green goop."What was in that potion Fred?George?"

"Uhh, hopefully the antidote to the love potion we made in class two weeks ago."

"There are no antidotes to love potions.What did you do?"The Professor turned doe eyed towards the twins.

"We uh, made it backwards." Professor Snape stood even closer to Fred, his breath hitting the younger boys cheek."Uh what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just have this urge.I think I love you Fred, and you too George.This is the most amazing feeling.I could almost sing! Would you two like to join me in a shower, to clean this beautiful potion off me?"

The twins turned towards one another, confusion and repulsion in their eyes, and in a split second they were nowhere to be seen.If it had not been written in Hogwarts A History One might have thought they apparated back to their common room, where they sat up all night rocking in respective chairs. 

Fin.


End file.
